At Last
by Yamashita Aiko
Summary: Berubah dan terus bergulir, waktu itu sementara.. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Aku tidak ingat.. Namun ketika aku menutup mata, aku dapat mendengar suaramu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mati.. Bagaimana pun, kini semuanya itu telah menjadi kenangan yang paling berharga bagiku..
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou Minna :D

Bagaimana kabar kalian ?

Semoga baik ya

Baiklah Aiko-chan akan memperkenalkan fic pertama Aiko ^^

Judulnya adalah At Last ) (**Sudah tau :P)**

Mudahan fic pertama Aiko-chan banyak yang suka walaupun ini adalah

Bagian Prolognya :D dan Gomen bila ada kesalahan dalam fic saya

Maka itu Aiko-chan Mohon Bimbingannya Minna, Readers dan Senpai sekalian (_ _)

Ok! Nggak akan banya basa-basi lagi

Here We Go…

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s) and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**AT LAST**

**By Yamashita Aiko**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Pagi ini datang seperti pagi hari lainnya di kehidupan Naruto. Tidak ada yang special, dirinya masih berkutat di apartemen sederhana yang selama ini dia tempati selama tiga tahun terakhir di Konoha. Ya, Konoha adalah kota yang sangat indah dengan masyarakat yang makmur dan teknologi yang cukup maju. Tapi kota Konoha tidaklah terkenal seperti kota lainnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki kehidupan yang terbilang cukup berada . Dengan ayahnya Namikaze Minato yang menjadi Direktur perusahaan Namikaze Corp , perusahaan yang sangat terkenal dan nomor satu di dunia, ibunya Uzumaki Kushina atau Nyonya Namikaze yang terkenal dengan taekwondonya yang hebat, dan kakaknya Namikaze Kyuubi yang bersekolah di Tokyo International High School.

Sekolah yang terfavorit dan terkenal dengan muridnya yang cerdas dan kaya . Kakaknya memiliki paras yang tampan dan senyum yang mempesona sehingga membuat perempuan manapun akan terhipnotis dan jatuh cinta dengannya.

Dia dan kakaknya memiliki sebuah kalung yang di beri orang tua mereka, kalung tersebut berbentuk Kristal. Kakaknya berwarna ruby dan dia berwarna sapphire tapi didalam kalung naruto terdapat tulisan marga ibunya, akan tetapi semuanya berubah dengan adanya sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut orang tua mereka.

***Flashback***

Empat tahun yang lalu di kala itu, keluarga Namikaze akan pergi liburan musim panas di kota konoha. Saat itu naruto hanyalah anak sepuluh tahun dan kyuubi yang berumur lima belas tahun, mereka pergi ke kota konoha dengan menggunakan alat transportasi udara atau pesawat terbang .

Tetapi pada saat pesawat sudah mengudara di daerah kota konoha , terjadi kerusakan di bagian mesin. Sehingga membuat pesawat tersebut jatuh dan dengan kuatnya pesawat itu menghantam hutan yang berada di sekitarnya .

Sehingga membuat banyak korban jiwa yang melayang karena peristiwa ini, terutama orang tua mereka tapi naruto dan kakaknya selamat . ya, mereka selamat akan tetapi naruto di temukan oleh seorang petani yang bernama Umino Iruka di dekat sungai dan karena semua peristiwa ini membuat naruto lupa ingatan .

***Flashback End***

Dan itu semua membuat kyuubi mengangap adiknya itu telah meninggal akibat peristiwa mengerikan tersebut, karena tidak di temukannya mayat adiknya. Sekarang kyuubi telah menjadi sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan dan kejeniusannya dalam memimpin perusahaan Namikaze di usianya yang ke sembilan belas, dengan assistant kepercayaan ayahnya Hatake Kakashi.

Kyuubi sekarang sedang menatap langit senja di atas gedung perusahaan. Tempat favorite kyuubi saat ia mengingat adik manisnya itu walaupun ia sering menjahili adiknya tapi ia tetap sayang kepada adiknya dan kejadian empat tahun lalu.

***Kyuubi POV***

Kami-Sama , apakah adikku tenang di alam sana ? bila ia tenang di sana hatiku akan terasa senang. Tapi apakah ia memang berada disana bersama orang tuaku ?

Semua ini membuatku bingung .

Bingung dengan kematian adikku Naruto, yang belum tahu kebenaran kematiannya

Dan keberadaannya jika ia masih hidup.

Kami-Sama pertemukanlah aku dengan adikku bila dia masih hidup di dunia ini dan semoga itu terjadi .

***Kyuubi POV END***

Setelah itu kyuubi pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan pulang bersama kakashi ke tempat kediamannya Namikaze Mansion.

Kyuubi sempat merenungkan sebuah pikiran setiap ia memasuki Namikaze Mansion , pikirannya terus mengingat adiknya yang jikalau adiknya itu hidup, apakah diluar sana ia bisa makan dan minum dengan tenang sedangkan dirinya bisa bermewah-mewah di sini.

Kita beralih ke naruto, naruto hanya tinggal sebatang kara semenjak ayah angkatnya iruka meninggal akibat sering sakit-sakitan, sebelum ayahnya meninggal ayahnya sempat bilang bahwa ia bukan anak kandungnya tetapi ia ditemukan di dekat sungai .

Sekarang ia bertekad untuk mencari keluarga kandungnya, tetapi ia ingin fokus sekolah dulu. Dan setelah diterima di TIHS di umurnya yang limabelas tahun, Naruto pindah dari Konoha ke Tokyo dan tinggal seorang diri.

Naruto masih bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan IQ di atas rata-rata pada dirinya, hingga dia tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah karena mendapat bea siswa penuh di Tokyo International High School. Acap kali Naruto berpikir untuk pindah sekolah , karena sekolah itu tidak sesuai untuk dirinya. Sekolah yang dipenuhi para borjuis yang selalu bersaing dalam memperlihatkan kekayaan orang tua nya.

Benar-benar membuat Naruto muak , bukan karena benci tapi hanya iri. Namun , Naruto kembali berpikir ulang, disini dia bisa sekolah dengan gratis, lagipula sekolah ini bisa menjadi referensi bagus di riwayat hidupnya nanti, bagaimanapun dia sudah bertekad merubah kehidupannya dan sekaligus mencari keluarganya .

Berbeda dengan murid lain yang diantar oleh mobil pribadi , Naruto selalu naik kereta bawah tanah dan berjalan sekitar dua blok untuk sampai disana. Sekolah dimulai tepat pada pukul delapan tiga puluh pagi dan berakhir pada pukul empat sore.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan papan pengumuman, dan menghela napas panjang saat melihat daftar murid yang akan sekelas dengannya di sekolah barunya. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng kecil dan berdecak kesal saat mengetahui dirinya satu kelas dengan murid-murid unggulan yang juga merupakan para pangeran sekolah plus anak pengusaha kaya.

"Menyebalkan," desis Naruto tidak suka. "Dan kenapa aku sekelas dengan Gaara juga?" Naruto mendesah dengan napas berat tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping kanannya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat ?"

"Pagi, Gaara?"

Gaara menyeringai kecil dan menatap lurus Naruto yang masih menatap serius papan pengumuman di hadapannya. "Ucapkanlah salam saat kamu bertemu seseorang," tukas Naruto datar tanpa melirik kearah Gaara.

"Selamat pagi Naruto" balas Gaara dengan nada sing a song. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Gaara dan bergumam pelan, "Menyebalkan seperti biasa," katanya seraya membenarkan letak tas punggung dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara.

"Hei, aku kan sudah menyapamu," katanya terkekeh kecil dan berjalan cepat hingga langkahnya menyamai Naruto. "Apa yang membuatmu kesal?" Ini masih pagi Naruto, tapi aura sudah menghitam begitu. Setidaknya beri aku senyuman, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, ingat?"

Mata Naruto melirik malas dan menjawab dengan berdesis tajam. "Sudah lihat daftar murid di kelas baru kita?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kita sekarang sekelas dengan Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji dan Inuzuka Kiba," jawab Naruto dengan datar. "Juga Uchiha Sasuke," tambahnya tajam. "Kenapa mereka harus sekolah disini?"

"Lalu masalahnya apa?" Tanya Gaara tidak mengerti. Kedua bola mata Naruto menatap Gaara dengan seksama, dua bola mata saphire yang nampak begitu indah, kini menatapnya tajam. "Itu menjadi masalah untukku," desis Naruto dingin hingga Gaara mengeryit. "Para fans girls mereka akan terus berdatangan ke kelas dan membuat gaduh, itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku. Aku memerlukan kedamaian untuk bisa lulus dengan nilai baik dan mendapat bea siswa untuk lanjut kuliah nanti." Ujarnya cepat.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja" balas Naruto sengit

"Lalu untuk apa kamu mengeluh?"

"Aku pantas mengeluh," ujar Naruto membela diri. "Kamu tahu, semasa SMP di Konoha aku sangat menderita karena harus berhadapan dengan fans girls mu dan sekarang, aku malah harus sekelas dengan para pangeran sekolah, benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Hei, kurasa tidak akan seburuk itu," Gaara mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Mudah untukmu berkata seperti itu," kata Naruto tajam. "Aku hanya memiliki waktu belajar di sekolah, karena selepas sekolah dan hari libur aku harus bekerja part time, ingat?"

"Kan sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu, kamu tidak perlu bekerja part time sebanyak itu, jika menghidupi kehidupanmu sehari-hari, aku bisa membantu." Balas Gaara dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu itu," tukas Naruto dan untuk pertama kali di pagi itu, mereka saling berbgai senyum.

***To Be Continue***

Bagaimana ceritanya menurut minna, readers dan senpai ?

Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

Maaf ya pendek (_ _)

Dan Akhir kata:

***REVIEW***


	2. Chapter 2

HAI, MINNA ? :D

Bagaimana kabar kalian ? semoga baik ya

Maaf Aiko-chan lama update, **GOMENNASAI MINNA (_ _)**

Sekali lagi maaf membuat kalian menunggu ( Author ke GR-ran :P , HAHAHA :v )

Terima kasih telah review di chapter sebelumnya, dan saya sekarang

Jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini

Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna, Readers dan Senpai.

Dan bila masih ada kesalahan dalam fic saya:

**MOHON BANTUANNYA PARA READERS & SENPAI-SENPAI SEKALIAN :D****.**

**Ok, Langsung saja**

**Here We Go…**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s) and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**AT LAST**

**Chapter 2**

**By YAMASHITA AIKO**

Sesampainya Gaara dan Naruto dikelas, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka tempati. Tempat duduk yang mereka pilih, berada dekat dengan jendela kelas yang bila mata memandang akan tampak lapangan sekolah.

Setelah itu bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa kelas akan dimulai dan ini membuat Naruto geram , mengapa ? karena pangeran sekolah pasti sebentar lagi akan masuk dan walaupun mereka masih baru, mereka sudah sangat terkenal apalagi dengan ketampanan, kejeniusan dan anak dari pengusaha kaya.

"KYAAA, Mereka tampan sekali….."

"Sasuke-kun maukah kau menerima cintaku?"

"Shikamaru-kun, kau sangat mempesona…."

"Jadilah pacarku , Neji-kun"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa, Kiba-kun menikahlah denganku,…"

Begitulah teriakan para gadis yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Pangeran sekolah, malah ada yang nosebleed, nangis dan pingsan sampai harus merepotkan orang lain. Beda dengan Naruto yang tidak terpengaruh dengan aura ketampanan Pangeran Sekolah.

***Naruto POV***

Kyaaaaaaa! Keributan ini hampir membuatku gila, bisakah mereka menyadari kalau orang yang mereka sukai hanyalah anak yang suka menyombongkan diri dengan harta kekayaan orang tua mereka dan apaan tuh rambutnya.

Kayak pantat ayam dan muka seperti tembok yang tidak pernah diwarnain.

Huuh, menyebalkan! Mengapa nasibku seperti ini? Yang harus sekelas dengan anak yang tidak tau di untung.

***Naruto POV END***

Keributan yang dibuat oleh para gadis itu terpaksa harus terhenti dikarenakan instruksi guru.

"Ehhmm, baiklah anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduk kalian dan sebelum pelajaran dimulai saya akan perkenalkan diri dulu".

"Nama saya Hatake Kakashi wali kelas dari kelas IPA 1 atau lebih tepatnya kelas kalian dan pelajaran yang saya ajarkan adalah geografi"

"sekian dulu perkenalannya, kita langsung ke pelajaran"

***Skip Time***

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, murid-murid mulai keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju kantin. Apalagi kalau bukan mengisi perut dan melepas semua beban saat pelajaran tadi.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekian dulu pelajaran hari ini dan sampai jumpa minggu depan" Kata Kakashi yang segera keluar dari kelas.

"Haah… pelajaran tadi sungguh membosankan, membuat aku ngantuk saja" ujar Naruto dengan malasnya.

"Hei Naruto, ayo kita pergi ke kantin. Apakah kau tidak lapar? " Tanya Gaara

"Kau pergi saja duluan, aku mau tidur dulu"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku bila nanti ramen habis di kantin," kata Gaara dengan seringainya.

"HAH! Apa? Ramen? Benarkah ada di sini ?"

"Ya, makanya ayo kita pergi ke kantin sebelum makanan yang kau sukai itu habis dan aku yang traktir, Bagaimana?"

"Tapi, kau tidak bohongkan ? atau ini hanya caramu saja untuk menemanimu ke sana?

"Kau ini! Apakah aku pernah berbohong ? Ayo cepat, perutku sudah keroncongan di tambah lagi pertanyaan yang tidak penting darimu."

"ya ya ya , aku percaya dan buktikan traktiran mu itu"

"Hm"

Mereka pun segera keluar dari kelas tapi sayang tak dapat disayang, jalan keluar dari kelas sudah di penuhi dengan fans girls Pangeran Sekolah dan mereka harus rela berdesakkan dan menerobos untuk bisa pergi ke kantin.

"piuuh, akhirnya kita bisa keluar juga dari fans gila itu" kata Naruto dengan ngos-ngosan

"Kau benar, tadi itu mereka seperti harimau yang mencari mangsa"

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi dari sini, sebelum fans gila itu bertambah banyak. Ayo!" usul Naruto.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut, mereka kembali lagi kekelas dan dengan bersenandung ria.

"hmmm Gaara aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi aku idak tau letaknya. Maukah kau membantuku?

"Untuk apa kau pergi kesana ?"

"Ya apalagi coba, untuk membaca buku daripada di kelas menunggu bel masuk dan terganggu dengan teriakan fans gila itu"

"Oke, tapi kau saja yang kesana dan aku mau kembali ke kelas"

"Setuju dan terimakasih Gaara"

"Ya"

***Skip Time***

"Kita sudah sampai dan jangan lupa dengan rute yang aku kasih tau tadi agar kau tidak tersesat saat kembali ke kelas" Kata Gaara sekaligus mengingatkan Naruto

"Wow… disini banyak sekali buku, baiklah aku akan ingat dengan katamu tadi"

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu dan hati-hati"

"Hei, kau kira ini penyerbangan"

'Haahh… sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mencari buku yang bagus untuk di baca'batin Naruto

Sangking semangatnya Naruto tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan terjadilah tabrakan di perpus tersebut.

"Awww…. Aduh pantatku sakit dan kacamataku kemana?" eluh Naruto

"Hei, kalau jalan itu pakai mata bukan pakai dengkul !" kata seorang pemuda dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya

"Gomen gomen, aku tidak sengaja. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencari kacamataku? Rasanya semua buram."

"Heh! Kau kira aku ini pembantumu, cari saja sendiri dan ini semua salahmu." Kata pemuda tersebut dan berlalu pergi.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai dan aku lupa rute kembali ke kelas yang di beritahu Gaara'

"Ini kacamatamu "

"Terimakasih banyak", setelah itu Naruto memakai kacamatanya dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"ya, sama-sama"

"Bagaimana aku membalas budimu? Ah iya, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas IPA 1"

"Kau tidak perlu membalas budiku, itu hanya hal kecil. Dan perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Hinata dan kelas yang sama sepertimu"

"Kau seorang Hyuuga? Dan matamu sangat mirip dengan salah satu Pangeran Sekolah. Tapi siapa ya? Aku lupa."

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Ya , Hyuuga Neji! Apakah kau adiknya?

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya sepupunya"

"Ohhh"

Bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran terakhir segera di mulai.

"Wah! Bagaimana ini? Aku lupa jalan pulang kembali ke kelas! Ujar Naruto dengan frustasi.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kok. Jadi kau tidak perlu kebingungan seperti itu"

"Benarkah kau tahu ? Syukurlah kalau begitu dan sebaiknya cepat masuk ke kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai".

Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka berdua kembali ke kelas.

***TBC***

**Terimakasih bagi yang telah Review di chapter sebelumnya :D**

**Dan jangan lupa untuk…..**

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**VvvvvvvvvvvV**

**VvvvvvV**

**V**

***REVIEW***


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san, o genki desu ka? (Apa kabar?)

Semoga baik ya :D

Memang saya sedikit mengambil cerita Senpai Fuyu-san di chapter 1

Pas bagian terakhirnya *dasar tukang copy* (˘̩̩̩^˘̩̩ƪ) GOMENNASAI MINNA-SAN (_ _)

Dan maaf bila itu semua membuat kalian kecewa T_T , marah dan ingin cekik saya

Dan saya sangat terimakasih kepada semuanya yang telah review, memfollow,dan memfavorite fic Aiko-chan.

Balas Review untuk yang belum punya akun :

*Kyuuuuuu-san : Arigatou telah review dan berkat anda saya sudah kembali semangat ^^

*onyxsky-san : Arigatou telah review, salam kenal juga ^^ dan cukup memanggil author dengan Aiko-chan dan buat pertanyaannya lihat informasi yang saya berikan di atas :D

*aichan14 : Arigatou telah review ^^, tapi kalau soal mirip . itu cuman bagian terakhirnya saja dan bagian sasu narunya ada di chapter ini )

*Nei-chan : Arigatou telah review ( ˘▽˘ʃƪ) Ficnya sudah Aiko-chan lanjutin, dan kalau humor,romance plus hurt itu tenang sja. nanti pasti ada kok. (‾⌣‾)

Dan bila masih ada kesalahan dalam fic saya:

**MOHON BANTUANNYA PARA READERS & SENPAI-SENPAI SEKALIAN :D****.**

OK, kita langsung ke cerita….

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s) and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**AT LAST**

**Chapter 3**

**By YAMASHITA AIKO**

Mereka berdua telah sampai didepan kelas, dengan keaadan jauh dari kata rapi. Rambut yang sudah berantakan, keringat bercucuran dan di tambah lagi dengan bau apek.

"Hos… hos…hos… tadi itu sungguh mencapekkan, tapi syukurlah kita sudah sampai di kelas Hinata"

"Kamu benar, aku sudah tidak tahan. Rasanya kakiku ini sudah mau patah dikarenakan lari-lari tadi haaahh…"

Tiba-tiba….

"Sudah capek nak lari-larinya? "

"Iya , sudah capek " serempak mereka berdua menjawab tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang ada di belakang mereka.

Orang misterius tersebut memegang kedua bahu mereka, dengan tangan kanan di bahu Naruto dan tangan kiri di bahu Hinata.

"Kalau begitu menghadaplah kebelakang agar kalian bisa mendapatkan minuman gratis"

Mereka berdua mengahadap kebelakang dengan gerakan cepat dan…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ada Hantu"

"Ku-uu-unt-il-ANAK"

"HEI! Saya bukan hantu maupun kuntilanak yang kalian berdua katakan tapi saya adalah SENSEI KAALLLIIAAAAAN, dan karena kalian berkeliaran di luar kelas, saya akan menghukum kalian"

"Ampun sensei, bukan maksud kami berkata seperti itu. Tapi karena penampilan senseilah yang membuat kami terkejut dan menganggap sensei hantu"

"ya sensei, Gomennasai"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini saya akan memaafkan kalian berdua dan bila kalian mengulanginya lagi, saya akan menghukum kalian. Sekarang cepat masuk kelas dan duduk di tempat duduk kalian, SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ha'i Sensei"

'Dasar sensei aneh, bikin orang jantungan saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut coba dengan penampilan rambut panjang, memakai daster berwarna putih di tambah lagi dengan mata super tajam. Hiiiiiiiiiiii cocoknya kuntilanak ' batin Naruto

"karena semua sudah masuk ke kelas, mari kita mulai pelajaran dan perkenalkan saya adalah Orochimaru, guru Biologi kalian" Ucap Orochimaru

"dan buka buku cetak kalian , halaman 3 " perintah Orochimaru

psst..psst

"Naruto?" Panggil Gaara

"ya, ada apa gaara?"

"kenapa penampilanmu berantakan sekali?"

"Tadi aku lari-lari untuk kembali ke kelas bersama sepupunya Neji, namanya Hinata. Kau kenalkan?

"ya iyalah aku kenal, tapi dimana kamu jumpa dia?"

"di perpustakaan sewaktu dia tolong aku."

"Emang kamu kenapa tadi di perpus?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan kacamataku hilang entah kemana, dan aku minta tolong sama orang yang kutabrak tadi untuk mencari kacamataku. Tapi dia tidak mau dan akhirnya Hinata yang membantuku."

"ooh begitu"

"Hei, kalian berdua yang disana! Jangan ribut sewaktu saya menerangkan." Teriak Orochimaru

"Gomen sensei"

***Skip Time***

KRING….. KRING…..KRING….

"Horeeeee! Akhirnya pulang juga" kata semua murid

""Sekian dulu pelajaran hari ini dan kita lanjutkan minggu depan" kata Orochimaru sembari keluar kelas

"Naruto , ayo pulang bersamaku! Ajak Hinata

"Terimakasih Hinata, tapi aku akan naik kereta"

"haaah~ padahal aku ingin nanti kita lebih mengenal lagi"

"Lain kali saja, hari ini aku harus kerja"

"Kau bekerja ?

"Ya"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya"

"Iya Hinata, Jaa ne" Kata Naruto sambil lambai tangan di depan pagar.

"Jaa…"

'Hari ini begitu melelahkan, tapi aku harus tetap SEMANGAT! Oh iya, keretanya! . kalau ketinggalan, bisa-bisa aku terlambat kerja'

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan melewati jalanan lumpur yang berada tepat di samping Naruto dan…

Wuuuusssssssssssh

Brakk pluur

"HUUUWWAA BAJUKU! Dasar mobil brengsek! Woi, berhenti Loh!

Mobil itupun berhenti.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"HEi! Kau harus ganti rugi dengan ini semua! Kata Naruto sambil mengetuk – ngetuk kaca mobil tersebut.

Si pemilikpun membukakan kaca mobilnya .

"Ada apa?

"APA! Kamu bilang, ada apa? Dasar! Kamu harus tanggung jawab dengan semua ini!"

"Memang apa yang telahku lakukan padamu? Dan kamu ini pengemiskan? kalau mau uang , jangan sok bilang harus tanggung jawab."

"Cih! Pengemis kamu bilang! Hei, dengar ya. Jangan sementang kamu orang kaya dan mempunyai mobil yang keren, kamu menganggap aku pengemis. Dan kau harus tanggung jawab, karna telah mengotori bajuku dengan mobil sok kerenmu ini!

Si pemilik keluar dari mobil dan sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya yang super keren.

"Heh! Justrunya aku yang minta tanggung jawab, karna tanganmu itu kaca mobilku menjadi lecet dan berlumpur"

"Ooh~~~ ternyata si pantat ayam toh, ck ck ck ! kok bisa ya aku berurusan dengan pantat ayam, kamu tahu gak kenapa?" Kata naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Muncul perempatan didahi Sasuke saat mendengar dia disebut pantat ayam oleh Naruto

"Dasar dobe! Balas sengit Sasuke

"APA! Apa tadi kamu bilang ? Dobe?"

"Ya, D-O-B-E . apa telingamu sepekak itu? Heh!"

"Aku ini bukan dobe seperti yang kamu bilang!"

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang pergi dan kalau soal bajumu itu, aku bisa menggantinya dengan uangku asalkan kau pergi dari hadapan ku sekarang. Bagaimana dobe?"

'Haahh~ lebih baik terima saja dari pada aku cari gara-gara sama pantat ayam ini '

"Baiklah T-E-M-E , aku terima" Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua salaman dan Naruto pun segera pergi ke toko baju untuk membeli dan mengganti bajunya yang kotor akibat Sasuke. Tapi saat Naruto jalan pergi, Ia tersenggol sebuah motor yang melaju kencang dan Naruto jatuh ke aspal tetapi sebelum jatuh ia ditolong Sasuke Dan….

Terjadilah tatapan mata yang sangat lama~ Love at First Sigh

'Matanya sungguh indah bila dilihat dari dekat dan bibirnya merah merekah' Batin Sasuke

'Kyaaaaaa! Dia sungguh tampan apalagi matanya itu sungguh membuatku tenggelam dalam lubang yang tak berdasar' Batin Naruto

"Ehm… " dehem Sasuke sehingga lamunan masing-masing buyar.

Narutopun langsung membetulkan posisinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Sasuke

"ya, aku baik-baik saja dan terimakasih karena telah menolongku " Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang langsung memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tertunduk diam.

'Aku tidak menyangka, kalau dia mau menolongku tapi pada saat itu jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Apakah ini jatuh cinta ?'

"Kyaaa! Sadar … sadar…. Sadar Naruto , tidak mungkin kau menyukai dia .Lagipula dia kan anak orang kaya. Tidak mungkin dia suka padaku" Ujar Naruto muram.

Narutopun pergi ke toko baju dan langsung mengganti bajunya, setelah itu ia pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Sesampainya disana, dia langsung bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe tersebut dan akan pulang pada pukul delapan malam.

Hari ini Naruto sangat lelah dengan apa yang dia lalui hari ini, begitu juga pada saat di café dia harus melayani semua pelanggan yang sangat banyak.

Sesampainya di apartemen kecilnya , ia langsung tidur begitu saja tanpa mandi ataupun mengganti bajunya.

*SKIP TIME*

KRING….KRING…KRING…

"eng.. suara ribut apa itu " gigau Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

KRING….KRING…KRING…

Dengan mata terpejam ia mencari-cari suara ribut itu, setelah dapat ia pun membuka matanya. Dan ternyata sebuah jam weker yang menunjukan pukul delapan pagi.

"WUUUAAAAAAA! Bagaimana ini! sudah pukul 8 pagi. Kelas akan dimulai pukul delapan tigapuluh, Aku harus cepat!" Teriak Naruto sambil lari kekamar mandi .

Setelah selesai memakai baju dan juga kalungnya tapi ia masukkan kedalam bajunya , ia pergi tanpa mengikat twintail rambutnya . Selama perjalanan ia berlari, sehingga ia menabrak orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Sesampainya di stasiun kereta ia langsung menerobos kerumunan dan segera mencari tempat duduk.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit, tetapi Naruto masih berada di dalam kereta tapi keajaiban datang. Kereta yang ia tumpangi sudah sampai dan Naruto langsung keluar sambil berlari menuju ke sekolah.

Pagar sekolah akan segara di tutup, Naruto langsung mempercepat larinya dan ia berhasil masuk sambil teriak dan joged gaje.

"Yeeeaahh! Akhirnya berhasil juga. Huu!Huu!Huu!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan sambil lompat-lompat dan tak menyadari bahwa kacamatanya jatuh , sehingga bila orang melihatnya sekarang maka orang tersebut akan terpesona dengan kecantikan natural Naruto.

Tapi, momen tersebut sudah dilihat oleh Sasuke dari jarak kejauhan dan tidak lupa dengan pipinya yang merah karena sudah terpesona. Naruto merasa ada yang melihatnya, maka ia pun membalikkan badannya.

Dan oh! Betapa terkejutnya dia , saat menyadari bahwa ia dilihat oleh Sasuke . Narutopun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dengan tingkah lakunya tadi, tapi dia segera menyadari bahwa kacamatanya tidak bertengger lagi di matanya melainkan jatuh tepat didekat kakinya.

Secepatnya ia mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya , takut kalau orang lain tahu bahwa matanya tidak ber-min tetapi dia lupa dengan keberadaan Sasuke, yang sudah lebih dulu melihat itu semua.

Narutopun juga lupa bahwa ia harus segera masuk ke kelas, akan tetapi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan tiga puluh lewat. Sasukepun juga begitu dan sama-sama berjalan berdampingan.

Selama perjalan ke kelas , mereka hanya diam. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan kelas, tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mengajar hari ini.

Narutopun tidak berani untuk membuka pintu , begitu juga Sasuke tapi mereka berduapun bersama-sama membuka pintu kelas.

Dan semua mata yang ada di kelas tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Ohayou sensei, Maaf kami terlambat" Ucap Naruto

"Hn"

"Kenapa kalian terlambat ? Tanya Kurenai.

"hmm… Kami tadi ketinggalan kereta sensei " jawab Naruto

"Hn" Ikut Sasuke asal-asalan

"Benarkah? Tapi saya bingung. Bukankah kau Uchiha, pergi kesekolah menggunakan mobil?" Tanya Kurenai

"Hn" jawab sasuke asal-asalan lagi, tapi didalam hatinya ia sudah ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa terlambat ?"

"Mobilku sekarang ada di bengkel, makanya aku pergi dengan kereta."

"okey, Kali ini kalian saya maafkan. Tapi bila terulang lagi, maka kalian saya hukum. Nah, sekarang kalian boleh duduk."

"Ha'i sensei" Ucap mereka berdua sambil pergi ketempat duduk masing-masing.

"Naik kereta, heh!" Ucap Kiba di belakang Sasuke.

**~At Last~**

Kyuubi sedang berbicara dengan assistant nya Kakashi di kantornya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang sama dengan ciri-ciri adikku di sekolah itu? Tanya Kyuubi kepada Kakashi.

"Aku belum menemukannya, tapi aku hanya merasa bahwa ada satu orang yang sama dengan ciri-ciri adik anda Tuan Muda." 

"Seperti apa dia ? apa dia memakai kalung yang sama denganku?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi ciri-cirinya menunjukkan kesamaan dengan adik anda Tuan Muda. Rambut pirangnya tapi di kucir dua, matanya biru menggunakan kacamata dan berkulit putih."

"Itu sudah menunjukkan sebuah kebenaran, tapi kita perlu mengetahui lebih lanjut lagi. Apakah dia memakai kalung ini." Kata Kyuubi sambil menunjukkan kalungnya.

"Tapi adikku berwarna biru dan terdapat marga ibuku" Lanjut Kyuubi.

**~At Last~**

Kring…. Kring… Kring…

"Baiklah, sekian dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan pr yang saya beri atau besok kalian kena hukum." Perintah Kurenai

"Ha'i sensei " Ucap mereka semua dengan serempak.

"Hm, Bagus" Ujar Kurenai dan pergi .

"Akh… Apa semua guru matematika itu selalu galak ?" ujar Kiba dengan frustasi.

"kau aja yang tidak pernah belajar" sahut Shikamaru.

"Jangan sementang kau punya otak yang jenius"

"Hey, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ganti baju untuk olahraga" kata Neji sambil melerai mereka berdua.

"Hn"

Mereka berduapun pergi dan segera menganti baju.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul . Kita mulai !" Kata Guy dengan penuh semangat begitu juga dengan murid kesayangannya.

Mereka semua sedang melakukan pemanasan yang sangat sadis. Tapi setelah pemanasan mereka bisa bermain sesuka hati, di mulai dari perempuan yang bermain volley dan laki-laki bermain basket.

"Naruto, kamu se-tim dengan kita ya" ajak Hinata.

"Hmm, baiklah." Terima Naruto.

Naruto dan timnya akan melawan tim Sakura dimana di situ ada Karin dan Ino.

"Yang lebih dulu main adalah tim Hinata" Ucap Guy sensei dan langsung meniupkan peluitnya.

Pertandingan volley pun dimulai tapi Naruto merasa tidak enak badan. Dari kejauhan tampak Gaara sedang memperhatikan Naruto.

Hinata mulai meng service bola ke tim Sakura , tapi langsung dibalas Ino . sekarang bolanya melambung tinggi dan menuju ke Naruto akan tetapi Naruto hanya diam menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing dan tiba-tiba darah menetes dari hidungnya. Tapi bola sudah menuju dia, Gaara tidak tinggal diam .

Dia segera melindungi Naruto sehingga bola mengenai Gaara.

"Gaara…" Ucap Naruto yang langsung jatuh pingsan di pelukan Gaara.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hehehe…

Sudah lama hilang dari permukaan bumi fanfiction

Baru muncul di hari lebaran :D

"Saya pribadi mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 Hijriah dan Mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya dalam Fanfiction ini Minna-san"

Dan saya menunggu THR dari Minna-san semua, tidak perlu uang melainkan :

_***REVIEW***_


End file.
